


Trivia

by sappho_not_shakespeare



Series: A Super and a Luthor [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp is endgame, prompt, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_not_shakespeare/pseuds/sappho_not_shakespeare
Summary: @themcgrathofseanSanvers think they know each other better than Kara & Lena know each other. They play a newlywed-like trivia game with increasingly raised gambling stakes; Winn, Lucy or James moderates. Lena & Kara win despite not being a couple (yet), everyone asks them why they’re not dating yet.





	Trivia

“Kara, do you honestly think we have a chance?” Lena whispers in Supergirl’s ear, “they’re engaged!”

“Have some faith in me, Lena! I know you,” Kara bites her lip to hide the smile spreading across her face as Alex winks at her from the other sofa.

“Okay, ladies!” Winn interrupts, sharing a look with James, who’s just returned from Kara’s kitchen with two bottles of wine and six glasses.

“Alcohol’s cheating!” Maggie protests, standing up and pointing angrily at Kara, “it affects us but not Supergirl!”

“Maggie’s right,” Alex agrees, putting her arm round her girlfriend.

“Fine!” James sighs, “more for us, anyway, Winn.”

“Cheers to that,” Winn chuckles.

 

“We’re betting, right?” Kara asks suddenly.

“Well, yeah, but why are you asking, Little Danvers? You’ve never won a bet in your life!” Maggie giggles.

“I’ll have you know, Detective, that Kara Danvers has won every bet she’s ever made with me,” Lena smirks.

“Exactly,” Alex mutters, “with you.”

“What was that, Alex?” Kara asks, pretending she didn’t hear exactly what she said.

Alex grins in response and Maggie rolls her eyes.

 

“If we win the first round, I get a flash grenade!” Maggie insists, practically bouncing with joy.

“Absolutely not!” Alex says, glaring at Winn. “Do not give her one, Schott.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Winn sighs, “sorry, Maggie.” Maggie drags her finger across her throat dramatically, glaring at Winn, who visibly cowers when the detective’s eyes dart towards the gun strapped to her girlfriend’s thigh.

“Fine, if we win this round, you buy us a bottle of scotch, and if you win, we buy you one,” Alex says.

“Playing it safe,” Winn nods in approval, “I like it.”

“Done,” Lena agrees, nodding at Kara.

 

“Anyway,” James interrupts, “Round one.” He glances at Winn.

“Okay – this one’s for Maggie and Lena – let’s see how well you know the Danvers sisters.”

“Go ahead,” Maggie winks at Alex, “I’ve got this, babe.”

“What is your girlfr- sorry – teammate’s favourite food?” Winn asks.

“Umm,” Maggie splutters, trying to remember.

“That would be pizza, although our previous discussions indicate that potstickers are a close second, but only if they’re from the takeaway next door to my office,” Lena says, her tone calm and level.

“Coffee,” Maggie finishes weakly, glaring at Lena, who’s grinning as Kara slow claps.

“Wow,” James says, “that is… impressive, Miss Luthor.”

“One bottle of scotch, please,” Kara smirks and Alex narrows her eyes.

 

“Whoever wins this one gets free access to the DEO’s armoury for a week,” Alex glowers as Maggie squeals excitedly.

“You sure J’onn will allow that?” Winn asks, earning a punch in the shoulder from Alex.

“Round two, this one’s for Alex and Kara – what is their favourite place in the world?” James asks.

“Lena’s office, or more specifically, her balcony,” Kara replies smoothly, “because I can visit her.”

“What are friends for?” Lena raises an eyebrow, and Maggie snorts with laughter.

“I don’t know,” Alex whines, exasperated, “my bed!”

Everyone in the room (except for Kara, who just blushes) bursts out laughing.

“Danvers, I’m pretty sure that means you’re disqualified,” James groans.

“Well, normally I’d agree, but that’s actually what I put down,” Maggie chuckles as Alex puts her arm round her.

“Get a room, you two,” Kara mutters.

“We did, Little Danvers, that’s my point,” Maggie smirks.

“Ugh.”

“Okay, Supercorp wins this one because Kara answered first.

“Excuse me?” Lena chokes.

“Nothing, nothing,” Alex grins and high-fives James.

 

“Two points to Kara and Lena, zero to Alex and Maggie. Sorry, guys,” Winn says.

“I’ve never lost anything before. Anything.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second, Danvers,” Maggie nods solemnly, “We’ve got to up our game.”

“What have you got in that armoury of yours?” Lena smirks at Alex.

“Whatever, Luthor. When we win the next two, we get to try out L Corp tech. In the DEO.”

“Of course, Agent,” Lena rolls her eyes.

 

“Round three – Maggie and Lena. What languages, other than English and Kryptonian, do they speak?”

“Russian!” Maggie shouts, “Russian! I win!”

“Correct,” James grins.

“Dammit, French?” Lena splutters.

“Yes, but too late, sorry Lena.”

 

“Okay, penultimate round, guys,” Winn says, “Danvers and Little Danvers-”

“Hey!” Kara whines.

“Yeah, Schott, only I get to call her that,” Maggie says.

“Back to the game, what is your teammate’s favourite colour?”

“That’s the best you could come up with?” Alex asks, “Green.”

“Yep. Kara?”

“Red,” Kara sighs, 

 

“HA!” Maggie jumps up and down, “in your face, we get super cool awesome guns!”

“Babe, we already have those,” Alex grins.

“We get more,” Maggie finally sits back down, grinning.

“Sorry, Lena,” Kara says.

“It’s okay, Kara. I forgive you.”

Maggie buries her face in Alex’s shoulder to hide her laughter and Winn shakes his head at them.

“You two are so cute,” he says, and Lena looks at Kara for permission before throwing a TV remote at his shoulder.

“Ouch,” Winn says, “again.”

 

“Last round, make your bets!” James says.

“Lena, if you win this one, I’ll upgrade your Taser to an alien gun,” Alex mutters.

“And if we win,” Maggie continues, using what Alex likes to call her ‘police voice’, “you have to go on a date with Little Danvers.”

“Done! Done!” Kara yells, interrupting them. Lena looks at her, flustered and smiles.

“Really, Kara?”

“We’ll beat them, and besides, I’ll feel better if you’re armed.”

“Right,” Lena says, looking slightly disappointed. Kara and Lena look at each other for a moment before realising they’re in a room full of people.

“Go on,” Lena says, “we’re ready.”

“Who’s their favourite family member?”

“Alex!” Lena shouts. “Obviously, Alex.”

“Correct.”

“Dammit I was going to say Little Danvers!” Maggie glowers.

 

“Yes! We win! Yay!” Kara exclaims, standing up and punching the air (which sends a gust of wind through the room). She pulls Lena into a tight hug. “We did it!”

“We did,” Lena grins in response, hugging her back just as hard.

“You still owe us cool guns and stuff,” Maggie sulks.

“Of course, detective, but you owe us a bottle of scotch, access to the DEO’s armoury for a week and a new alien gun,” Lena smirks.

 

“All I can say,” Winn says, “is how are you two not married?” he gestures to Kara and Lena.

“He’s right, you even have a ship name!” James agrees.

“A ship what?” Lena asks, bewildered.

“Nothing. The point is, Little Danvers obviously has a crush on you, just go out already,” Maggie says. 

“This is true,” Alex says, filling glasses up with wine. “Sorry, Kara.”

 

Everyone looks at Kara, who is blushing more than Alex has ever seen her blush (and she once walked in on Maggie and Alex in bed together).

“I have – uh – a city to… check on,” Kara says and tries to discreetly remove her shirt to reveal her suit.

“Stop staring at my sister stripping, Lena,” Alex says.

“I wasn’t!”

Kara glares at Alex and flies out of the window.

 

“Does she really like me?” Lena asks.

“Oh, shut up, Luthor. We all know you like her too,” Maggie chuckles and hands her a glass of wine.

 

Lena takes out her phone and lifts it to her ear, ignoring the gang’s laughter as she steps outside the door.

“Kara?”

There’s a pause.

“Tomorrow, eight. I’ll pick you up.”

 

When Lena goes back inside, everyone is cheering and clapping, and the CEO decides it’s time for her to leave.

“Finally,” Alex says dramatically, giving Lena a hug.

“What do you mean, Agent Danvers? How long have you been betting on this?” Lena pauses in the doorway as she sees Winn hand Maggie a fistful of money.

“Oh, Lena. You have no idea.”


End file.
